Two Years Later
by alexmorganfan
Summary: No war story: Tris and Four broke up shortly before college graduation. Now, two years later, they've both moved on with their lives. They meet again, when Four is getting married to someone that is not Tris
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Tris POV**

"Tobin!" I called, "I'm open!" Tobin, across the field, picked her head up and saw me. With a strong kick, she passed it right ahead, exactly where I wanted it- I took it in my stride without even slowing. I dribbled up the left wing and glanced up. Abby, taller than everyone else, was being marked by a defender who was nowhere near Abby's height. I took one more touch and crossed the ball, which went sailing over everyone's head. Abby jumped up and connected her head with the ball. The ball flew into the top left corner of the net, past the Chinese goalkeeper. Goal! I ran over to Abby and we hugged and celebrated. I heard the announcement being made.

"Goal for the United States of America by number twenty, Abby Wambach. Assist by number six, Beatrice Prior!" I celebrated with my team as we jogged back to our half of the field. We were up 5-0 in the 83rd minute, in the second game of the group stage in the Algarve Cup. We had already played one group stage game, against Iceland, which we had won 3-0, with goals by me, Alex, and Abby. Now, we had already won the second game of the group stage. If we won our final group stage match, which would be against Sweden in a couple of days, we would play in the final against the winner of Group A. Now that we had won our first two games, I was fairly confident that we would make it to the final, as long as we didn't lose to Sweden.

We played for just about five more minutes, trying to waste time and keep possession, and not worrying about trying to score. Finally, the ref's whistle blew. The players on the bench ran flooded the field and we all joined in a group hug. I smiled to myself. Even though we were all professionals, sometimes we didn't act like it-understandably, though, because as professional athletes, winning really _is _everything. We celebrated for a couple more minutes, and then it was time for interviews.

I personally enjoyed interviews. Even though the media is annoying sometimes, interviews are always really exciting for me. This is because this has been my dream, ever since I was seven years old and watching the '99ers on TV. Besides the fact that soccer is my passion, one reason I enjoy my job so much is that I get to inspire today's generation of soccer-playing girls just like the previous generation inspired me. I know exactly what it's like to be one of those little girls watching in the stands or on TV and dreaming to be there one day. I'm interviewed by someone from USA Today. She asks me my thoughts on the game, my opinion of my team's performance in the tournament so far, and my opinion on girls being overly committed to one sport at too young of an age. For the first two questions, my answer is relatively the same; I say that we've done a good job so far, and we've definitely proving the world why we won the gold medal at the London games. But the third question happens to be a topic that I have strong feelings about.

"well, I personally grew up playing many sports-soccer, track, volleyball, and softball, and I think that was good for me. I had so much fun playing all these sports and I think it's a really good experience to grow up being well-rounded. If someone commits to one sports fully at such a young age, there are so many restrictions that they are putting on themselves." I reply.

"Thank you, and good luck at Monday's game against Sweden. I'm sure we'll all be watching and cheering you on from home."

"Thank you," I say, and I proceed onto the locker room. As soon as I get there, I pull out my phone to reply to all the congratulatory messages from back home. There are texts from the older brother, Caleb, and from my college friends, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, and Will. They all say essentially the same thing-'good job' or 'nice goal' or 'great assist'. Christina's is different though, it's longer.

**Christina- hey tris. nice game, you kicked ass out there. anyway, four is getting married, and we're all gonna be there so I figured maybe you'd want to come? I know it will be awkward, but you can ignore four and have fun with everyone else. Don't even buy them a present. Xoxo, chris**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and faves! It means so much :) I wish I could respond to y'all, but I made this account today and apparently you have to wait 24 hours before you're allowed to respond. So, I will respond to everyone asap! Please keep reading and reviewing! Since I'm so thankful for everyone who read chapter one, here is chapter two! :) just so you know, the algarve cup is a yearly women's soccer tournament that takes place in Portugal. The NWSL is the national women's soccer league. And O'Hara is Kelley's last name. (The soccer players -minus Tris if course- are based on the players of the united states women's national (soccer) team because they are perfect and I am literally obsessed with them. Sorry for this really long AN. Anyway, I don't own anything except my ideas! ]**

Chapter Two

**Tris POV**

I stare blankly at my phone screen. Christina wants me to go to Four's wedding? To watch my supposed soul mate legally promise to spend the rest of his life with someone else? Tears silently stream down my face as I remember how perfect we were together. How I was always the best me around him. How we would tell each other everything. More tears stream down my face as memories of the two of us together flash back in my head. When we first met each other at one of Uriah's parties. Paintballing. Going to the carnival, and riding on the Ferris wheel. Karaoke. Practicing soccer together-he was the starting goalie for the boy's team, and I was the star forward for the girls' team. Street soccer games with all of our friends.

How he supported me at my U-21 National Team games. How he was there, in the stands, for my first cap, my first start, my first goal...countless memories flood my head and the silent tears start to fall faster. I feel myself slide down the wall to the floor and hug my knees. He was here at last year's Algarve Cup. He went to every one of my national team games. Until college graduation, that is. That was the second worst day of my life, the first being the day both my parents died.

*flashback to two years ago, college graduation day*

It was a beautiful day-typical California weather. Clear blue skies, not a cloud to be seen. The perfect temperature, too. Not deadly hot, not agonizingly cool. Not too humid, not too dry. A perfect spring day.

"Four! Four?" I called. It was the end of our graduation ceremony. I was walking through the halls, searching for him. I stopped in front of a science classroom, as if seemed like people were in there. I opened the door to find Four and Lauren making out on one of the tables. My heart started beating fast, pounding out of my chest. Tears blurred my vision as I stood there numbly. I didn't say anything, just spun around and stormed out.

"Tris?" Four called after me. I walked faster. He ran out of the classroom and grabbed me by the arm. I whipped around fiercely.

"What?!" I demanded angrily. Happy students and their families were crowded in the halls, so Four pulled me back into the classroom as to not make a scene.

"Uhmm, I better go now," Lauren said, getting up and grabbing her clothes. "Leave, bitch," I spat at her. Then I turned to Four and narrowed my eyes. "Whatever dumbass excuse you want to tell me, I don't want to hear it. Get out you bastard! I never want to see you again. I thought that you loved me, I guess I was wrong. You know how hard it was for me to let you in, after I built up all my walls after my parents' death. I told you everything. And I thought you told me everything too. Apparently not. Well now you can tell the whole world about stupid little me and all my secrets. Have a nice life Four," I said, although I really didn't mean that last part. I hoped he went to hell.

"Tris, I—" Four started, but I interrupted.

"Get your ass out. Now!" I shouted. He quickly gathered his things and left.

*end of flashback*

"Tris?"

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Dude? What's wrong?" I hear my best friends from the team, Kelley, Alex, and Tobin ask, but I don't process their words or answer.

"Tris!" I hear the three of them shout in unison. I finally gain enough composure to lift my tear stained face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asks, concerned. I take a deep breath and hope that my voice is stable enough to talk.

"My college boyfriend is getting married, and all of my college friends want me to attend the wedding. It's just that...I don't think I can look at him without punching him or breaking down. And that little bitch..." I explain shakily. I see Alex, Tobin, and Kelley exchange a sympathetic and nervous glance. They all know about Four and how much it hurt when I found him cheating with Lauren.

"When's the wedding?" Kelley asks. I shrug and text Christina and ask her. Almost immediately, she replies.

**bout a week and a half. why?**

"A week and a half," I say.

"Perfect. Even if we make it to the final, we'll be done in just a little less than a week. Then, we can fly back to Newark with the rest of the team. From there, we can fly back to Portland and we'll all pack. Then, the four of us will go to the wedding in..."

"Seattle," I finish for Alex.

"Right. From Portland we can drive up to Seattle." Kelley and Tobin nod, agreeing to Alex's plan. I sigh.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to be an emotional mess and I'm still pretty sure I don't want to go," I protest.

"Nonsense. We all need a break. This would be good, because we have camp in two weeks, a couple days after the wedding. So after we're done here in Portugal, we'll follow Alex's plan and go to the wedding. C'mon, Tris. The NWSL season is starting in not too long and we could all use a vacay," Kelley insists.

"Tris, what are you planning to do? Ignore him forever, never speak to him again?" Tobin asks.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I reply. The three of them sigh, frustrated.

"Whatever. All four of us are going to that wedding, despite your protests. We can help you show Four what a dumbass mistake he made; what he's missing out on," Alex says.

"Yeah, you get tweeted marriage proposals, like, every ten minutes," Kelley says. I smile, thinking of all the creepy, pathetic people who tweet someone they've never met, asking to marry them.

"Fineee," I give in, "but if I have an emotional break down or something, or if I kill that little bitch of his, you guys are 100% responsible." Kelley, Alex, and Tobin share a smile and then help me up to my feet.

"Seattle here we come!" Tobin jokes.

"Actually, Newark here we come. Then Portland, then Seattle," Kelley points out matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, O'Hara," Alex replies, and I smile.

**Well there it is **** Chapter two! Hopefully I will be able to update later today, but I have a dentist appointment and lots of homework and track practice so no promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

[AN: first, I want to apologize for not updating for a couple of days. I've been really busy with school and sports. Second, I'm sorry for the shortness and quality of this chapter. I'm going to try to get another chapter posted tonight, but I'm really tired so no promises. A few things: ·Ash- Ashlyn Harris ·HAO-Heather O'Reilly ·Boxxy-Shannon Boxx Pinoe-Megan Rapinoe ] Chapter Three Tris POV *three days after game vs. China* Three days after our 5-0 victory against China, it was the day of the game against Sweden. If we won or tied, we were guaranteed to play in the final against the winner of Group A. If we lost, Sweden would advance to the Algarve Cup final. This was an emotional games for my whole team because our former coach, Pia Sundhage, was now the Swedish coach. The Swedes were good, and had an advantage since Pia knew us so well. Pia had led the US team to 2 Algarve Cup victories in 2008 and 2010, two Olympic gold medals, in 2008 and 2012, and a second place finish in the 2011 Women's World Cup. I was only on the team for three years with Pia, but she was a great coach and it was hard to watch her go. The whistle blew and the game began. We were playing a 4-4-2 formation, and our starting lineup was Ash in goal, Christie, Ali, Kelley, and Becky on the back line, HAO, Boxxy, Tobin, and Pinoe in the midfield, and Abby and I up top. The first couple minutes were calm and even, but in the fourth minute Sweden got a breakaway. One of their players ran onto it, but Ash ran out of the goal to the top of the box, and kicked it away. Unfortunately, Ash kicked the ball right to one of the Swedish players, who took a touch and then volleyed it at the goal. Ash, who was far out of the box, ran back but wasn't able to get there in time. 1-0, Sweden. "It's okay, Ash! Nothing you could do about that one!" I encourage. We kick it off again and within thirty seconds we were in their end of their field, near their goal. Kelley got the ball just outside the six yard box and crossed it. I jumped up to try to head it but the cross went off the crossbar and landed just outside the eighteen yard box. Tobin passed it back to Christie, who crossed it up to the left side of the goal. Abby headed it but it went to the left of the goal. There were less than ten minutes left in the first half, and we needed to score. The Swedish goalkeeper sent the ball up the field, and Boxxy picked her head up and saw me waiting at the midfield line. She sent it over everyone's head, including mine, and I ran with it and took it straight towards Sweden's goal. It was just me and the goalie now. She anticipated my strategy and ran out of her goal, straight towards me. As I was about to kick it, she dove at my feet, getting the ball but taking me down with it. I heard a whistle blow and then the world went black. [AN: again, I'm going to try to get another chapter posted tonight but no promises. Sorry for how short this is and how it's all about soccer] 


	4. Chapter 5

**{AN: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SOCCER AND TRACK AND FRIEND ISSUES AND STUFF AND I'M REALLY SORRY. I am also sorry for the length and lack of quality of this chapter, but I finally have time and I wrote this quickly. Thanks for all the support and I am again so so sorry for not updating in forever. I'm on spring break now so expect lots of updates within the next couple days **

Chapter Five

**Tris POV**

*end of flashback*

I wake up and my head is pounding. I have a terrible headache and I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry at first, but within a couple of seconds it focuses. I look around and see that I'm in a plain white room that seems to be in a hospital. I see a lot of the team standing around.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" Kelley exclaims.

"Huh?" I ask, confused, "How long have I been here? Why am I here? What happened?"

"Calm down, Tris. You're okay. In the game against Sweden, you had a run in with the goalie. You were on a breakaway and the goalie dived at your feet. You got really injured and had to be taken off the field on a stretcher. The goalie got a straight red card and a two game suspension because of the severity of the foul. Then, we were awarded a penalty kick and Abby scored. In the second half, Alex scored but Sweden came back and scored two goals. The game ended 2-2 but a tie was enough to get us into the final. The final vs Germany is tomorrow. You've been asleep for about 30 hours, the game was yesterday," Tom explains to me.

"Unfortunately it doesn't look like you'll be able to play tomorrow," Dawn says.

"No. I am going to play tomorrow. I'll just rest a lot and I'll be fine. Nothing hurts right now, I'm ready to play tomorrow," I lie. I still have a terrible headache and my left ankle hurts. But I am determined to play in the final against Germany tomorrow.

Tom and Dawn look skeptical, and they exchange a nervous glance.

"Fine. You can come to training today and we'll see how you do," Tom compromises. A maybe. That's enough for me.


	5. Chapter 6

**{AN: warning-this chapter is all about soccer, sorry. I am going to write a non-soccer related chapter next, and hopefully it will be done soon. If you don't want to read about soccer, just skip down to the end and I'll give you a really short summary about this chapter. Again, I apologize that this chapter is all about soccer. I'll make it up to you guys really soon. Thanks for all of your reviews and support **** }**

**Chapter Six**

Tris POV

"And the starting lineup is-Solo, Rampone, Krieger, O'Hara, Sauerbrunn, Heath, Lloyd, Holiday, Rapinoe, Wambach, Morgan," Tom announces. I'm happy that Alex, Tobes, and Kel are in the starting lineup, but disappointed that I'm not. However, I suspect that I'll go in as a substitute at some point.

It's been two days since I woke up in the hospital, and I'm still not back to 100%. But, I worked really hard in practice yesterday and ignored the pain to show Tom that nothing was going to stop me from trying to make the starting lineup for the Algarve Cup final against Germany.

The starting 11 players huddle up and I sit on the bench, wearing my pinny, along with the other substitutes. I sit next to Sydney and Christen, both who are good friends of mine. Syd, Chris, Alex, and I all have friendly competition, as we're all forwards and we're all constantly competing for the spot up top next to Abby. However, despite the competition, Syd and Chris are really good friends of mine.

"Hey Tris, how ya feeling?" Christen asked.

"Fine," I lie, ignoring the constant pounding in my head. I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't say anything. Christen and Syd both know how determined I am to play, no matter how I'm feeling.

We sit and watch the first half, occasionally making comments about the game or sometimes calling encouragement and praise out to our teammates. The first half is uneventful-no substitutions, no bookings, no goals. The whistle blows and the first half is over. At halftime, Tom tells the team to keep it up, but put more pressure on Germany's defense. We need goals, as we don't want to go into overtime or into penalty kicks.

Tom doesn't make any substitutions right away, but he told HAO and I to go warm up. He put both of us in during the 67th minute, and the score was still 0-0. I went in for Abby, because Abby played right forward(my postion), Alex was having a really good game, and as Abby got older, Tom put in younger players.

I loved when Alex and I were in at the same time. We were sometimes called the dynamic duo, because we were such a dangerous combination. Alex had really good crosses and had the ability to get around defenders. I, being relatively small compared to players like Abby, was good at being unseen in the middle of the box, and I had good finishes. So Alex and I made a great team, and it helped that we were best friends off the field too. HAO went in for Lauren Holiday at right mid.

My first couple minutes in the game, there wasn't much action. But then, in the 79th minute, Pinoe sent a clear straight up the middle, over everyone's heads. The German defenders were all at midfield, as I was. But I was quick and I sprinted to the ball and dribbled towards the goal. I picked my head up and saw that Alex and the midfielders were still a good amount behind, so I decided to take a shot. I reached the eighteen yard box and took one more touch before shooting into the upper left corner. The ball sailed past the outstretched hand of the German goalkeeper, Nadine Angerer. _Swish_. GOAL! I jumped up and pumped my fist, and ran straight to Alex. We hugged and Pinoe jumped onto my back, as always.

"Nice assist, Pinoe," I said, while still catching my breath.

"Good job, baby horse!" Pinoe congratulated. My nickname on the team was baby horse because of my speed and pace, and also because I was the youngest on the team. I was one year younger than Alex, and two years younger than Tobin and Kelley. Sydney was only a little more than a month older than me, so I was the youngest on the team.

My head wasn't even pounding anymore. Somehow, when I stepped onto the soccer field, I was always able to forget about everything else, because nothing else mattered as long as I had a field and a ball. I was proud of myself for proving to Tom that I was fine, that I was a professional player and could ignore anything that would affect my performance. The whole team grouped together into a hug before we returned to our positions for Germany's kickoff.

Nothing really happened in the last ten minutes. Our team was just passing around, not trying to score, just playing keep-away from Germany. Hope didn't have to save any shots and the ball stayed pretty much in our possession. The ref looked at her watch. _Beep beep beep._ The final whistle blew. I immediately ran over to Alex, Kelley and Tobin and gathered them into a group hug. We had just won the Algarve Cup.

**{AN: alright so pretty much Tris scored the winning goal in the final against Germany, and the USA won the Algarve Cup}**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tris POV

We celebrated in the locker room, and there was lots of yelling and champagne being squirted around everywhere. I just laughed and took it all in. I was there when we won the London 2012 Olympics, and second place in the 2011 world cup, but this was my first Algarve Cup victory with the team. Last year, my first year in the Algarve, we finished in third. In 2011, the USA won but I wasn't on the roster for the Algarve Cup, as I had commitments with my college team, Stanford.

"Tris! did you ever ask your friend if it was okay for all of us to come?" Tobin asked as she and Kelley walked up to where Alex and I were standing.

"Oh. Um…let me text her right now," I replied as I pulled out my phone and opened the messaging app.

**hey chris. i've decided to come to the wedding, i'll fly into Seattle after i'm done here in Portugal. but three of my friends from the team are coming to. pls let me know if that's okay, because we have to ask the team manager to book our flights soon. xoxo, tris**

"okay, I sent her a text," I told my three friends, "now we just have to wait for her to reply." And, Christina being Christina, she replied almost instantaneously.

**Sure!I just need to know their names for seating and such. great game tonight, superstar! You scored the winning goal, I always knew u were world class ;)**

I smiled at Christina's message and informed Tobin, Kel, and Alex that Chris said it was okay. We were going to Four's wedding in two days.

After the final game, we spent two more days in Portugal. The first day we relaxed at our hotel and went in the pool, did some stretching, training, and ice baths. The second, we went around and did some sightseeing. Portugal is beautiful, and the beaches were absolutely gorgeous. I wished we didn't have to leave-this place was perfect and I wasn't exactly looking forward to my trip to Seattle. Luckily though, my three best friends were coming with me and I knew that they would help me get through the weekend.

We had told the team manager our plans, and she was able to make all of the arrangements. Today, Wednesday, we would fly from Portugal to Newark Airport. There, we would pick up Kelley's and my stuff. Kelley and I both lived in New Jersey; we were on the same NWSL **{AN: NWSL is the National Women's Soccer League} **team, Sky Blue FC. In fact, we shared an apartment in Edison, which was about fifteen minutes away from our home stadium. After Kelley and I were packed, we would fly from Newark to Portland on Thursday.

In Portland, we would pick up Alex and Tobin's stuff, as they were both on the Portland Thorns, another team in the NWSL. I loved when Sky Blue played Portland because the four of us were best friends, yet we were very competitive. After Portland, we would drive to Seattle, to the wedding.

On Wednesday, we flew from Portugal to Newark Airport. We arrived in Newark at 7AM, but it felt weird, because we had had a 4AM flight from Portugal, and the trip definitely took more than three hours. **{AN: I don't know if this is accurate or not, I'm making this all up because honestly I don't want to calculate the flight time and the time difference and all of that so I'm just making up numbers}** The time difference was weird, and when we arrived in Newark all four of us were exhausted from jetlag.

We took a taxi from the airport to our apartment in Edison, where Kelley and I packed up our stuff and picked up my car. Since we were in New Jersey, Tobin decided she wanted to visit her family in Basking Ridge, about a half hour drive from Edison. The four of us drove up to Basking Ridge in my car, met Tobin's parents and then had dinner with them. Then, it was back to the apartment in Edison for the night. We went to sleep early because we had a 5AM flight from Newark to Portland, and also we were all still jetlagged.

We woke up at 4AM, which wasn't hard considering we hadn't yet gotten used to the time difference. We ate breakfast and headed to the airport for our flight to Portland.

Once in Portland, we went to Tobin's apartment first, then Alex's. Tobin and Alex didn't share an apartment because Alex shared an apartment with Servando, her fiancé. Although Alex played in Portland and Servando was on the Houston Dynamo, a team in the MLS, they somehow made it work. Servando came back to Portland on off days and in the offseason. During soccer season, they weren't able to see each other much but somehow still managed to keep in touch constantly and meet up in the rare occasion that they were in the same city. Tobin and Alex packed their stuff and we were on the road once again. I was so tired; I hadn't even recovered from jetlag, and I had been in 3 cities in the past two days. We took Alex's car and started the four hour road trip up to Seattle.

I wasn't especially looking forward to this weekend in Seattle, but I figured I would manage. I had Alex, Tobin and Kelley there with me, plus I would have Christina, Marlene, and Shauna once we got there. My main focus would be to avoid Four as much as possible over the next couple days. I still hadn't fully recovered from him cheating on me; it left a huge emotional scar. It was really hard for me to let Four into my life because I was usually a person who kept things to themselves and didn't bother trying to find out other people's business. Throughout most of high school and college, I was so busy with soccer and my academics that I didn't try to make friends, as I didn't have any free time, and once my career took off I would be too busy to keep in touch. But somehow Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four were able to break my hard outer, protective shell and see the real me. They understood that soccer was really important to me; that no matter what it was always my first priority. And they were okay with that. Except for Four. Apparently he wasn't okay with my busy schedule, with my lack of keeping in touch while I was overseas at a tournament. The word around town is that's why he cheated on me, because he wasn't my top priority. I found this strange and ironic almost, as he was the star goalkeeper of Stanford's men's soccer team. I guess that my having both college team commitments and national team commitments was too much for him. He only played at the college level, whereas I played at two levels, with two teams. One at a college level, and one at an international level. Between both the Stanford team and the national team, I wasn't left with much free time. And when I did have free time, I was always studying. Even though I had a career in soccer, I still wanted to get my college degree in political economy.

I spent the whole road trip remembering the good times I had with Four. How happy we once were. After hours of painful flashbacks of memories that apparently meant nothing to Four, we finally arrived in Seattle. We found the hotel and took our bags out of the trunk and Alex gave her keys to a valet to park her car. We went into the lobby to check in. And that's when I saw him.


	7. Chapter 8

_We went into the lobby to check in. And that's when I saw him._

**Chapter Eight**_._

Tris POV

"Uriah!" I shout as I run to him and drop my bags as he engulfs me in a bear hug.

"Trissy! Long time no see! What has it been? Two years?" he asks.

I nod and shrug. "Yeah, about. Last time I saw you was college graduation," I reply, cringing at the memory of that painful weekend.

We had planned a trip for us to go on after Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Four, and I graduated. We were going to go down to my beach house along with Zeke and Shauna. But, after the incident with Four, only the seven of us went. For that whole weekend, I was a third wheel. And sometimes a fifth wheel, and sometimes a seventh wheel. It was not a very enjoyable weekend.

"Too long, too long," Uriah remarks, and I feel guilty. With my job, I'm always moving around and rarely am in the same city for more than five days. I've texted him a couple times and we've called each other occasionally, but I haven't exactly been trying as hard as I could to keep in touch. I guess after my parents died, I closed up a lot. Now I tend to keep more things to myself and usually expect the worst from people, which I why I don't let myself get attached to people. I'm surprised that I didn't see through Four, surprised that I even let him into my crazy life in the first place.

"Oh! I'm being rude! Sorry. These are my friends, Tobin, Kelley and Alex," I say, gesturing, "And this Uriah." They exchange greetings and handshakes.

"So…can we go up to our rooms now?" Kelley, never one to be patient, asks.

"Of course! You four are sharing a suite which is across the hall from the suite that Mar, Zeke, Shauna, and I are sharing. Oh, and Christina is sharing a room with you guys. Brittany wants all her bridesmaids in the same room," Uriah explains. _Wait, what?! Brittany? Bridesmaids? Four is marrying Brittany? And we're bridesmaids?_

I stop dead in my track on our way to the elevator. I realize that I never thought to ask who Four was getting married to. But I never thought that he would marry _Brittany,_ the bitch he cheated on me with. Whatever. I hope they have a great life together. Just kidding. I hope they have a terrible life and a terrible marriage and that they get divorced before one year. I know it's harsh and mean, but I don't care. Four betrayed me and hurt me in a way no one else ever can, and Brittany is just overall a bitchy slut.

"Chris never told me the four of us were going to be bridesmaids…" I say angrily.

"yeah, she probably figured that you wouldn't come if she told you," Uriah replies, and I shoot him a death glare.

"That bitch! Why would Brittany even want us to be her bridesmaids anyway? I hate her, and she's never even met Alex, Kelley, or Tobin. And why aren't Marlene and Shauna bridesmaids?" I vented.

"Trissy. Chill. First off, yes it's Chris. What do you expect? Second, Brittany doesn't exactly have friends…so Bridezilla forced Chris to be her maid of honor and to find five other people to be bridesmaids. So actually Chris was thrilled that you were bringing three friends. And third, Marlene is a bridesmaid. She's just staying in the other suite because you can't all fit in one suite. And, if you bothered to keep in touch ever, you would know that Shauna is six months pregnant," Uriah explained and that last part really hit me where it hurts. Hard. I try to keep in touch and keep updated with everyone, but with my ridiculously busy schedule it's hard. Plus, I hate social media so I don't have a twitter, or an instagram, or a facebook, or whatever else. So it's hard for me to keep up with everything that's happening back here in Seattle. All my college friends decided to settle down here in Seattle after college. I, however, live back on the east coast, with a three hour time difference. So even when I am in the US, I'm three hours ahead.

"I'm sorry, Uriah I really am. I'll try harder to communicate with you guys more often," I apologized sincerely. Then I noticed that my friends were just awkwardly standing there with nothing to do.

"Sorry guys. Let's get some rest. We've been traveling non-stop and we'll finally be in the same place for a couple of consecutive days," I said as I picked up my bags and headed towards the elevator.

**{AN: I apologize for this chapter. It's short and not very good. Also, one of my weak points as a writer is tenses- I tend to randomly interchange past and present tense throughout my writing. So I'm sorry if there's any inconsistent tenses. And I know you all thought she saw Four. Well nope. Sorry. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews-literally every review makes me smile **** also, the more reviews, the faster I tend to update. I guess it's pressure or maybe it's motivation. But anyway, thank you for all your reviews and such. I'll try to update again soon, maybe tomorrow or Thursday. **


	8. Chapter 9

**{AN: this is not my best quality chapter. I've had a really long and tiring week but I feel bad for not updating since Tuesday. All of your reviews are so sweet! And thank you to the people who give feedback and suggestions-I am taking all your ideas into consideration while writing every chapter.}**

**Chapter Nine**

Tris POV

Tobin, Kelley, Alex and I take the elevator up to the fifth floor, where our suite is. We find room 528 and as soon as swipe the card to unlock the door, the four of us rush in and collapse onto the couches that are in the area that seems to be the living room. We're all exhausted, as we've been traveling a lot in the past few days. Just three days ago we were in Portugal…

"Well, that was….awkward," Tobin says.

"Yeah…sorry that you guys are bridesmaids all of a sudden. If I had known I would have told you…Christina is extremely manipulative," I apologize.

"It's fine, Tris. Being a bridesmaid will be fun," Kelley says, always the one to keep everyone's spirits up.

"No, not with Bridezilla being in charge. These next few days will be a nightmare. I can't believe I never thought to ask who Four was getting married to. And I never imagined it would be Brittany," I say in disbelief. Brittany is the type of girl who doesn't really settle down, who moves on quickly. In other words, a slut.

"Oh god. Imagine how awkward it will be when I see Four. It's not exactly normal to show up at your ex's wedding," I cringe just thinking about it. The three of us burst into laughter. Alex already fell asleep so it was just me, Kelley and Tobin left. We decided to explore the suite. There were three bedrooms. We decided that Kelley and Tobin would share a room and Alex and I would share the room next door. Christina would have her own room, the bedroom on the other side of the suite. Each of the three bedrooms had its own bathroom. There was also a living room (where Alex was currently crashed) and a small kitchen. The kitchen had a mini refrigerator that was already chock-full of food, compliments of Christina, no doubt.

It was about four in the afternoon, and we had nothing to do. Alex was still fast asleep, and even when she woke up would probably be busy on the phone with Servando. Christina was probably somewhere fulfilling her maid of honor duties, and I assumed the rest of the gang (Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Will) were probably somewhere with other guests of the wedding. Tobin wanted to stay around and read her book, so that left just Kel and me.

We finally ended up deciding to go to the pool. We were still sore from the tournament in Portugal, and we hadn't had any free time to recover our bodies during the past few days. In fact we had been doing the opposite-running around from city to city. We had had a few recovery days back in Portugal, but our muscles were still sore. So Kel and I went to the hotel pool, on the second floor. We had a relaxing swim and when we got back to the room, Alex was awake, but video chatting Servando; and Tobin had fallen asleep.

Which left just Kel and me. Again.

"Any ideas, Kel?" I asked.

"Nah. Let's just stay in tonight."

I agreed and we decided to order room service and watch a movie on TV. We settled down on the couch with pillows and blankets. I checked my phone for messages while Kel flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. There was a knock on the door, and, thinking it was room service, I opened the door.

But the person standing at the door was not room service, or hotel staff of any kind. Standing outside our suite was a guy about my age, with short dirty blond hair, green eyes and a smile that could light up New York City.

"Hi," I say, blushing. How is it that I always manage to act stupid around attractive people?! "Um….can I help you?" I ask, trying to keep my composure.

"Hi. I'm looking for Christina….the BB is looking for her," he replies.

"BB?" I ask, confused.

"Bitchy bride. It's what most of us call her," he explained. I laugh.

"I refer to her as Bridezilla," I reply, smiling. He laughs and I smile. _Wow, I haven't done anything to make a complete fool of myself yet,_ I think to myself.

"Hi. I'm Hunter, one of the groomsmen," he introduces.

"Hi, I'm Tris. I just got here a couple of hours ago and within one hour of my arrival, I found out that I'm a bridesmaid," I explain.

"Tris Prior, right? Women's national team star? London Olympics hero?" he asks, and I blush. I hate it when people compliment me because I never know what to say or how to act so I just usually end up blushing and standing awkwardly.

"Um...yeah, I guess?" I reply hesitantly.

"Awesome! I watched you in the world cup and in the Olympics. You're very talented. So how do you know the happy couple?" he asks, and I have to resist rolling my eyes before I answer.

"Um…well…Four is my ex. We were together for most of college but we broke up right before graduation. He…uh…cheated on me with…Brittany," I force out. He makes a face that I assume means that he finally knows the whole story. I guess he just knew bits and parts before but now it all clicked into place.

"Oh…must be awkward for you, to say the least," he replies, giving me a sympathetic glance. I shift awkwardly and change the subject quickly.

"So how do you know Four?" I ask.

"He's my cousin. We grew up really close, since he's only two years older than me. We're both only children, so we're practically brothers," Hunter explains. Huh. I wonder why Four never mentioned him to me…

"TRIS! Get your butt back in here! The movie is starting!" Kelley yells from the living room.

"I…have to go, I guess. Bye," I say.

"Bye. See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"See you tomorrow," I reply before shutting the door.

**{AN: so I took the advice that lots of people were giving me, and decided that Tris will have someone else. Don't worry, fourtris will happen eventually. I think. I'm going to try really really hard to update again tomorrow. Whenever I do update again, the next chapter will be from Four's POV I think. **

**Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Please leave reviews, they make me smile **

**Dear TobiasEatonlover: your review is so kind! Thank you so much! And I'm honestly not that good of a writer. I tend to change my tenses a lot. But thank you for your kindness and support! }**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Four's POV

"Fourrrrrrrr!" I hear Brittany yell. _Oh great,_ I think, _the bitch is looking for me._ I don't even _like_ Brittany, never mind love her. Which is why I'm not sure why I'm here right now, why I'm getting married to her a couple of days from now. I'm not even close to over Tris. To be honest, I really really wish I never cheated on her that one fateful day. June 14, to be exact. Let me explain.

Tris had been away for a couple of weeks, on a series of friendlies with the national team. They had a game against China in Colorado and another friendly against China in Florida. So she had been gone for a while, because she had a camp before the games. So I missed her a lot, and we texted and talked occasionally but I knew she was really busy, so we didn't communicate much. While Tris was gone, I spent a lot of time with my group of friends. Except that they all had a boyfriend/girlfriend. Which left me lonely and awkward most of the time.

One day Brittany cornered me in the science building in between classes. I guess she thought that Tris and I had broken up, since Tris hadn't been around campus for a couple of weeks. So Brittany shoved me into a classroom and up against a wall and starting making out with me. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't fight back. I guess I missed Tris a lot, and was feeling really lonely. That's why I kissed Brittany back.

But then Tris surprised me by arriving home early. She had texted me earlier in the day saying that her coach had already told her that he had a bunch of other forwards that he wanted to give playing time to, so that she could go back to school. So Tris did, because she wasn't going to suit up for the game anyway. She took a late night flight from Miami and arrived early this morning in Pacific time. She got here and was looking for me, so one of our friends told her that they had last seen me in the science building.

"Oh Fourrr! Where are you, _honeybun_!" I was brought back to reality by Brittany's screeching.

_Shit, _I thought, _I have to hide somewhere_. I looked around, trying to come up with a plan. I knew that these ten or so rooms in a row were all people who had come for the wedding. So it was guaranteed that I would know all the people in all these rooms. I quickly tried to open the door to room number 524. It was locked. I ran over to room number 526, but that one was locked too. I arrived at the door of room 528 and tried the door. It was unlocked.

Tris POV

_Knock knock knock._ The knocks on the door sound desparate.

"Could one of you get that?" I ask as I sit on the couch in Alex and my's room and ice my knee. Alex comes into the room and opens the door.

"hello?" Alex asks as she swings the door open.

"Hi. Um, can I come in for a minute? I kinda am hiding from someone," says a voice that is all-too familiar. I freeze. _Oh hell no. No way. _

Four POV

A really pretty brunette opens the door.

"hello?" she asked. _Hm, I don't recognize her yet she looks vaguely familiar. I feel like I know her face yet I'm positive I haven't seen her before in person._

"Hi. Um, can I come in for a minute? I kinda am hiding from someone," I ask quickly. I need to take cover before Brittany finds me. I know she is probably freaking out over some small detail about the wedding. The wedding that I desperately wish weren't going to happen. The girl lets me into the room and I see that it's a suite. I know this isn't Uriah, Zeke, Will, Shauna, and Marlene's room and the only other suite that's with our group is the bridesmaids suite with Christina and the other bridesmaids….including Tris.

_Oh no, that must mean Tris is in this very room,_ I think to myself nervously. I'm not ready to face her yet. In fact, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to see Tris face-to-face ever again.

"Hi," I say as the girl shuts the door behind me, "I'm Four. And you are?"

"Alex. Alex Morgan," the girl replies, and I realize I do know her. She's a star on the US women's national team, a forward. She and….Tris are called the dynamic duo because they are dynamic on the field together. They're best friends off the field too.

"I'm assuming you don't know Tobin or Kelley, so I'll introduce you to them because Christina is off somewhere with Marlene," Alex says. I nod my head as Alex leads me through the suite. We pass through a living room, where there's a girl with brown hair lying on the couch. She's reading a surfing magazine and her feet are propped up on the arm of the couch. She also has really cool glasses.

"This is Tobin," Alex says as she gestures towards the girl lying on the couch.

"hey, I'm Four," I reply. Tobin looks up and her eyes seem to darken. I guess she knows what happened between me and Tris. But Tobin quickly smiles and her eyes return to normal.

"'sup," Tobin says.

Alex leads me to the small kitchen, where there's another girl sitting on a stool eating an apple and working on her laptop. She has light brown/darkish blond hair and a lot of freckles.

"This is Kelley," Alex explains, "Kelley, this is Four."

Kelley does the same thing that Tobin did. Her eyes darken just for a second before she smiles.

"Hey," Kelley replies.

Tris POV

As I lay in my room and ice my leg, I hear Alex showing Four around the apartment and introducing him to Kelley and Tobin. I'm glad I'm in my room, and not out in the suite. This way I can avoid him and any awkward conversation. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I scroll through my twitter feed while I ice. A tweet from ussoccer catches my eye.

"U.S. Soccer has announced that Tom Sermanni has been relieved of his duties as head coach of the U.S. Women's National Team."

I gasp. Tom? Fired? I saw him just a couple of days ago! He coached us in the final against Germany less than a week ago! And now he's gone?

I'm still confused and amazed that he was fired when my bedroom door opens.

"Tris?" asks that all-too-familiar voice. My heart stops.

**{AN: I'm so so so so sorry. I know it's been a whole week since I have updated. I am really truly sorry. I am going to try to update really soon. And yes, I am aware I said that last time too. I also want to thank everyone for their opinions about Hunter and also for everyone's kind reviews. Hopefully I will be better soon and able to walk without crutches shortly :) I think there's going to be some Huntris in the next chapter. Or maybe there will be some Fourtris. I guess y'all will have to wait to find out ;) [Yes I know i am evil] }**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Tris POV

"_Tris?" asks that all-too-familiar voice. My heart stops. _

My bedroom door opens as my heart is pounding out of my chest. _I am not ready to face him, _I think, _it's too soon. It will always be too soon. I will never be ready to face him. Might as well face him now. _

I put on my brave face as a head peeks out from behind the door.

"Hi."

Four POV

I open the door to the room that Alex informed me was her and Tris' room. I need to see her. I need to apologize. I need to explain everything.

"Tris?" I ask before opening the door. No answer. Alex said she was in there icing her leg, so I decide to go in. I open the door.

"Hi." I simply state. I see her lying on the couch. She is, in fact, icing her knee while doing something on her phone. She looks up at the sound of my voice and I can't quite tell what her facial expression means.

Tris POV

At the sound of his voice I look up. And suddenly I don't know what I am feeling. I'm happy to see him, mad at him, relieved that he's okay, angry that he's okay without me, infuriated that he's getting married to Brittany….

I just don't know.

"Hi, Tris," he says.

I'm not usually one to cry, but I have to hold back my tears. I didn't know all the emotions seeing him could bring.

"Hi," I manage to whisper.

"So…how's life?" he asks awkwardly, and only at this point do I let myself make eye contact with him. Big mistake. Those eyes could kill someone, yet they're perfect and beautiful and….ugh. I need to stop this. We've both moved on, and I am going to act normal if it kills me.

"Um…great. Living the dream, ya know?" Which isn't a lie. It's been my dream to be a professional soccer player since I was eight. "How about you? How's life?"

"It's okay. Not great. I…made some bad decisions and they had big consequences that I may suffer from for the rest of my life. But life's not terrible either. I'm a teacher, and it's really great," he replies.

I'm surprised to hear this. He studied law at Stanford, but he hated it. He only did it because his dad, Marcus, made him. I'm glad to hear that he's happy and not being forced to be a lawyer. Or am I happy? Am I happy that he has found happiness without me?

Four POV

"Um..great. Living the dream, ya know?" she replies. She really is living her dream. Lucky her. She's traveling the world, inspiring people around the world, going to the Olympics, winning gold medals…while I'm stuck in Seattle with Brittany. Ugh. Her life is a fairytale compared to mine.

"How about you? How's life?" I am snapped out of my deep thought.

"It's okay," I answer semi-truthfully, "Not great. I…made some bad decisions and they had big consequences that I may suffer from for the rest of my life." And I tell her about my job. By the 'bad decisions' part I am referencing to that fateful day two years ago. I made a huge mistake by making out with Brittany. I had Tris, yet somehow that wasn't enough. I didn't like that Tris was all over the place all the time. A different city every couple days.

And I guess that's how I ended up in this situation. How I am here now, getting ready to get married to someone who I don't even like, nevertheless _love._

Because after the incident in the science building, all of my friends ignored me. And I don't blame them. Tris didn't do anything wrong, and I really really hurt her. So at that point the only person I had was Brittany. Everyone else hated me and was ignoring me. And I guess that's why I stayed with Brittany. And how did I end up proposing to Brittany? Well..

"Four?" Tris asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

Tris POV

"Um...nothing, you just haven't said anything for a while"

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking," he replies.

"Fou-'' I start, but he jumps in.

"Tris, there's something I really need to tell you."

My heart races as he continues.

"I just want to tell you what really happened that day. I understand if you don't forgive me, because I don't forgive myself either. I just want you to know."

_Oh my god. This is not happening. I definitely do not want to hear about every little thing that happened that day. _

Four POV

"So you had been away for a couple of weeks, on a series of friendlies with the national team, remember? And while you were gone, I spent a lot of time with our friends…. which left me lonely and an awkward seventh wheel most of the time. One day while you were away Brittany cornered me in the science building in between classes. I guess she thought that we broken up, since you hadn't been around campus for a couple of weeks. So Brittany shoved me into a classroom and up against a wall and starting making out with me. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't fight back. I missed you so much, and was feeling really lonely. That's why I kissed her back. But then that very day, you surprised me by arriving home early. Then Shauna told you she had seen me in the science building, so that's where you went. And you know the rest…" the whole time I was telling the story, I was studying the carpet pattern. I would not be able to tell her the story while making eye contact and looking at the perfect face (Tris) that I gave up for an overly Botoxed one with heavy makeup (Brittany).

Only when I finished the story did I allow myself to look up at Tris. Her eyes were red and silent tears were streaming down her face.

"I know you probably hate me for what I did, and I hate me for it too. I am so so sorry Tris. I just want you to know that it was only that one time and I never meant to hurt you and…"

Tears stream down her face as she interrupts me.

"Four, I think you should leave. Now."

**{AN: Chapter eleven! What do you think? I promise I will try to update really really soon **** thank you to everyone for all your reviews, follow, and favorites. They truly motivate me to make my writing better and also to update faster. I can't believe I have 115 reviews! Thank you so much guys ily all **


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Tris POV

"Four, I think you should leave. Now." I said as tears streamed down my face. I did not want to be reminded of that day. Ever again. Four looked angry, but didn't say anything as he went out the door and slammed it behind him. In the hallway I heard Alex ask what happened but Four didn't reply and a couple seconds later I heard the front door slam.

I climbed onto my bed and hid under the covers. _Why do you even care that he's getting married anyway? You've moved on and you have a better life without him, you're happy without him. Get it together, Tris. _I scolded myself for getting so emotional. I didn't want him to se me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, to know that maybe I'm not as strong as I appear. Except for my teammates. I trusted them most out of everyone in the world and we had been through so much. So when Kelley came in, followed by Tobin and Alex, I didn't try to dry my tears, or act like everything was okay. I let them climb in next to me as they sat me up and sandwiched me in a hug.

Nobody said anything, which I think was best. My best friends knew no words would help, so we all just sat on my bed quietly while silent tears continued to stream down my face.

"I know what you need! A girls' night out! To help you feel better," Kelley announced.

"I don't know…" I replied hesitantly.

"Kelley, that's a great idea," Alex agreed.

Tobin shrugged and said, "Sounds fun." I groaned. Not only was I not in the mood to be social, but I knew that my teammates would insist on dressing me up like I was a Barbie doll and doing my hair and makeup too.

"Fineeeeee," I gave in, as I realized there was no way out of it. They would definitely not let me sit on the couch and eat ice cream and watch made-for-TV movies all night. It would be fro-yo anyway, since we're not allowed to load up on sugary and fatty foods during the preseason.

Kelley got excited and immediately took charge.

"Yay! Okay Tris, go take a shower. After that, Alex and I will do your hair and makeup while Tobin picks out an outfit for you. We'll all take showers and get ourselves ready after that, but tonight is about you," Kel instructed and I groaned. I hated being the center of attention (off of the soccer field).

I showered and blow dried my hair before leaving the bathroom. My entire bed was covered with makeup and hair accessories and tools, while Alex's bed was buried under an enormous mountain of outfits. _How did that all even fit in the suitcases?_

Just then I heard the front door open and an overly cheery voice shout, "Trissss! I'm hereee!"

Christina. Great. One more person to force me into uncomfortable clothing and a long night of forced enjoyment.

"Tris!" Christina called again.

"In here!" I replied. Christina opened the door and came into my room. She had, of course, a million shopping bags in her hand.

"What's going on in here?" Christina asked.

"Four and Tris…..talked and so now we're going to have a girls' night out to cheer Tris up," Tobin explained.

"Wanna join?" Kelley asked.

"Of course! This is going to be sooo fun, Trissy! Just like college…remember those days? We had some good times…." Chris sighed at the memory. I groaned. CHRIS had good time in college. I was always dragged along and stood alone awkwardly…until I met Four.

Great. So much for getting my mind off of things….

Four POV

I walked out of Tris' suite angrily. I thought explaining things would maybe make her forgive me. I was very, very wrong. Instead I made things worse.

Why did I even think Tris would ever forgive me? I mean, if I were her I wouldn't forgive me, even knowing the full story. Tris has every right to be mad at me. I just wish she would remember how many amazing memories we had together. How good we were together. And I wish she would realize that I'm still in love with her.

I start to walk toward my hotel room, but then realize Brittany will be there. I pull out my phone from my pocket. **9 missed calls, 32 unread messages, 7 new voicemails**, my phone screen reads. Great. Brittany is just so…possessive and needy. If I'm gone for more than a half an hour at a time she starts freaking out and getting paranoid. Hence her endless calls and texts. I sigh. Tris was never, ever like this. In fact, in my relationship with Tris, the roles were reversed. She was always across the world, playing soccer while I sat in my dorm and tried frantically to reach her. She almost never answered, but she wasn't ignoring me. She was simply too busy with her soccer superstar status to be answering calls and texts from back home while she was away with the national team.

And that is what ultimately led to the end of Tris and I. Me missing Tris so much that I ended up doing some things that I regret very much. Things that haunt me everyday when I have to listen to the endless torture of

"Four! Where are you, _sweetie pie_?"

Brittany.

**PAGE BREAK**

Four POV

I honestly don't know why I am marrying Brittany in four days.

The only thing that she had was the thing that drove me away from Tris-a stable life.

Tris was always halfway across the world, in a different city every couple days, too busy to stay in contact. Brittany was the opposite-she was not wanted anywhere so she was always around. I don't even know what she was doing on campus all the time; she sure as hell wasn't smart enough to go to Stanford. So after Tris and I broke up Brittany seemed like a really good choice. She had what Tris didn't. Then I realized that it was the _only _thing Brittany had going for her. Tris had everything else-intelligence, beauty, athleticism, kindness, integrity…

Too bad it was too late. I had already proposed to Brittany when I realized I must have been stupid. But I couldn't back out, because Brittany would freak. She was the kind of girl that would turn into a psychopath after merely a break up. So I guess that's how I got here, at this hotel, getting ready to marry Brittany, the girl of my nightmares as opposed to the girl of my dreams.

Since Brittany was in my room, I couldn't go there, so I headed toward my cousin's room. He was the same age as me and was my mom's sister's son. We had grown up together, often playing together at family gatherings. But he moved away, from Chicago to Florida when we were in seventh grade. Shortly after that my mom died, and I never saw him much again.

I found his room and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Hunter. Can I come in? I…need a break from Brittany."


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hunter POV

_Knock knock knock. _

I opened the door to see a frustrated looking Four.

"Hi, Hunter. Can I come in? I…need a break from Brittany." Four asked.

"Sure, cuz,"** {AN: cuz meaning cousin} **I said as I stepped aside and gestured toward the back of my room, allowing Four to enter. He took a seat on one of the armchairs and I sat down in the other.

"So…you're asking girl issues?" I asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Um…what? I never said anything about that. I did not say I missed her. I don't miss her. I am fine without her, right? Right?" Four rambled.

"Uh…what are you talking about? I thought you were here because you needed to get away from Brittany," I replied, confused. Four immediately blushed.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, she's acting like a bitch. All she ever wants to talk about is the stupid wedding. Which I don't even want to happen…" Four continued rambling. _Woah, what? Four didn't even like Brittany? _

"So why are you getting married to her then?" I asked.

"It's complicated. After my break-up I just needed someone, and Brittany was the only one there for me. And then after that I just stayed with her, I guess. Biggest mistake of my life, because now I'm here….getting married to her in a couple of days. When I don't even love Brittany, because I am in love with someone else, who I never even got over…" Four explains, then stops quickly. "I've said too much. Too much about me. So, Hunter how's it going with the ladies?"

"Um…well, there's this one girl I met a couple of days ago actually. I don't really know her that well yet but she seems amazing and I really need to get to know her more," I tell Four as thoughts of Tris fill my head. She was so…perfect-easy to talk to, kind, intelligent….my thoughts trail off until they are interrupted by Four's snapping fingers.

"Hello? Hunter? Anyone home?" Four asks while snapping in my face. I snap back to reality and blush as I realize it's been a few minutes.

"Uh. Yeah, sorry," I apologize.

"So tell me more about this girl," Four asks.

Four POV

Hunter is telling me about this girl he met, and I'm glad for him. He found someone who seems really special. In fact, while Hunter is describing this mystery girl of his, the description reminds me exactly of one person-Tris.

I hate myself for making her cry, for ruining her perfect face with tears. I really want to go apologize, but I decide to do that later. I haven't talked with my cousin in a while, and it's nice to catch up with him. I realize that neither of us have been talking for a while, we're both lost in our thoughts. I snap in Hunter's face to get his attention.

"So tell me more about this girl," I ask Hunter. She sounds really interesting. Hunter continues on and on about how amazing and easy to talk to and down-to-Earth this girl is. I'm trying to concentrate on Hunter's words, I really am, but every description of Hunter's description makes me think of Tris. They seem really similar.

I decide I want to help Hunter get this girl, because she sounds like a Tris. Tris is amazing, and it seems like this girl is too. I was stupid enough to lose Tris, and I don't want the same to happen to Hunter. We were born in the same year, but I am eight months older than him so sometimes I treat Hunter like the little brother I never had. Like now. I am teaching him from my past mistakes so that he won't end up like me. That's how siblings work, right?

"Hunter, this girl sounds pretty awesome and I want to help you. You should call her and talk to her, get to know her more. It can't hurt, right?" I encourage.

Hunter smiles, "Okay. I don't have to call her, though. I don't have her number, anyway."

"Well then how are you going to talk to her?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, by a few days ago I literally meant a few days ago. I met her at this hotel-she's here for your wedding, Four."

With those words my heart stops. Someone who's here for my wedding? A million thoughts race through my head as I try to figure out who this girl could be. It couldn't be Christina, Shauna, or Marlene. It couldn't be one of Brittany's friends-because she doesn't have any.

"Four, let's go to her room and talk to her now," Hunter suggests, and we walk down the hall. I am still trying to figure it out who it could be when Hunter stops in front of Tris' suite. My heart stops.

Hell no. No freaking way. Holy shit. The girl Hunter is infatuated with CANNOT be Tris. Actually it makes a lot of sense. I should have seen it before, when Hunter was describing her. These past couple of days have gone from bad, to worse, to a living hell.

A small glimmer of hope stays within me as I realize it could be one of Tris' teammates. _No, stop being silly. Of course it's Tris,_ the other side of me reasons.

I suddenly don't feel so well. My stomach hurts and I have a headache. I feel nauseous, too.

"Uhhhmm, Hunter? What did you say this girl's name was?" I ask nervously.

"I didn't say. But her name is Tris," Hunter speaks those four dreaded words. _Her name is Tris. Her name is Tris. Tris. Tris. _And as this realization sinks in, my stomach lurches and suddenly I vomit all over the floor.

_A couple minutes earlier _

Christina and Alex were doing my hair and applying makeup to my face while Tobin and Kelley made me try on a seemingly endless amount of outfits. I hadn't let them be too extravagant-I liked simplicity. In the end, I wore a black minidress and silver sandals with my hair in a ponytail and minimal makeup. Alex was also wearing a black dress, but hers was strapless and she was wearing black pumps with her hair down. Kelley opted for a long, colorful, sleeveless dress with her hair in a bun and black sandals. Tobin wore a colorful dress with a striped pattern and her hair down. Christina debated coming along with us, but decided to spend time with Will. She's been super busy with planning the wedding, being the maid of honor and all.

I grab my phone, wallet, and sunglasses, and the girls grab their purses. Christina takes a picture of the four of us, and we head towards the door. Before we can head out, there's a knock on the door. Tobin goes to open the door, and I check my twitter for a couple of minutes! SHIT! I just realized I never told my teammates about Tom's firing. So much has happened in the past couple hours that I forgot about it.

"Guys!" I say as I pick my head up. Tobin opened the door and out in the hallway I see a confusing scene. Hunter and Four are standing there, but Four has vomit all over him, and vomit covers the hallway carpet too.

"Tris!" They both shout at the same time.

**{AN: sorry I haven't updated since Friday. I have been asked to project a date for my next update, so here it is. I think my next update will be Friday or Saturday, but I am super tired and busy lately so who knows. I will promise that I will update a minimum of once a week, but usually it will be two times a week. **

**This chapter isn't great, but I am really tired right now so I apologize for the quality and technicalities of this chapter. Lots of you don't like Huntris, but some of you do. I am not entirely sure what I am going to do with Hunter & Tris/Four & Tris yet but I think I am going to try to do something that will make everyone at least a little bit happy. Please leave thoughts/comments below **** thanks everybody!}**


End file.
